


Beautiful Stranger

by ohbyunchinita



Series: Taeten Moments [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a really short drabble, artist ten, bffs jaeyong, cute stalker ten, i accidentally deleted the other one, i think ten is like a manga artist here, idk tho lol, platonic jaeyong, stalker ten, taeten - Freeform, tenyong, the summary might lead you on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbyunchinita/pseuds/ohbyunchinita
Summary: "Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Taeyong whispered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally deleted the other one hehe.

"Do you feel like someone's watching us?" Taeyong whispered.

He and Jaehyun are sitting underneath a tree in the park, they always come here every Sunday. And he swears he could feel someone watching him. He doesn't look for the person though. Too afraid to discover whoever it was.

  
Jaehyun shook his head. "It's just you're imagination," Jaehyun said while chuckling.

  
He frowned. He looked around but everyone is busy with their own lives. Maybe it is just his imagination.  
  
Ten groaned, frustrated. He's been drawing the same guy for a few weeks now, why can't he draw the guy's eyes properly? Ten was feeling uninspired when he went to the park one day. He saw a beautiful stranger and started sketching him. He took his sketchbook and pencil out of his bag and concentrated on the brunette sitting underneath a tree a few meters away. He smiled as he drew, his hand movements unstoppable. But he could never get his eyes right every freaking time. He kept looking back and forth between his sketchbook and the brunette. It seems like he felt Ten's gaze as he looked around but Ten made sure that he wouldn't catch his gaze. He was almost finished with his sketch, but he can't seem to get his eyes right. Again. He kept sketching and erasing then sketching again. He looked up again to look at the stranger.  
  
The guy with the sketchbook seemed surprised. His cheeks were red and his eyes wide. _So you're the one who's watching me?_ Taeyong thought to himself. He raised his brow and the stranger stood up, shaking his head. Taeyong smiled to himself. _What a cute stalker._

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feedback, guys~ i'd appreciate it if you do hehe. Thank you for reading xx


End file.
